April Fool's Day
by ChocolateSodaPop
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll prank all of the cabins, but theirs and the empty ones for April Fool's day.


**Hey, I've never written a fanfic before, so humor me. No flames, but constructive criticism would be nice, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Phew! I'm glad I don't own it! If I did, I would have butchered the actual books.**

* * *

Katie Gardner groggily stood from her silken bed. The sun was appearing over the warm lit horizon and Katie halted to watch the sky fade from an orange-pink hue to a clear blue. She brushed her teeth and thought about the flowers that would begin to bloom. Katie loved spring and April was the best time of year for her to begin gardening. She glanced at her calendar and noticed that it was the first day of April. She continued to get ready for the day until it dawned on her. _The first day of April_, she thought. The words continued to play in her head as if it were a recording set on repeat, _The First day of April, the first day of April, April first._

She realized that it was the day created for the Stoll brothers. April fool's day always got worse and worse every year. As if on cue, she heard a feint shriek coming from the Athena cabin. Katie knew she had to flee because with their odd obsession of pranking her, she could end up in a hospital at the end of the day. Katie moved towards the door, but it was too late. The pranks had begun.

* * *

Travis and Connor Stoll had been counting down the days until April fool's day. They had planned over fifty pranks this year and were determined to prank until they had a year's worth of chores from Chiron. They started with the Athena cabin because it was hard to find them in one cabin at the same time. With bags filled with live hairy creepy crawlies, they hurdled through the door.

The Athena kids didn't have a split second to react. Connor tossed the bag in the air and out flew twenty little spiders. Both the brothers struggled around each other to get out and once out, they scrambled towards the forest. It was lucky they had done so since they heard Annabeth growling at her camp mates to find them. Instead, Travis began laughing and was soon joined by Connor. Next up, the Hephaestus kids.

The two pranksters scurried back to the cabins. The Hephaestus cabin stank. It smelled like someone had left their lunch out for a week and then decided to turn it into perfume. They heard Charles Beckendorf mutter about a girl in the Aphrodite cabin. Unlike the Athena cabin, the Hephaestus kids usually slept in well past noon. Their prank would be easy to pull off.

Travis slid through a crack in the door and held it open for Conner to crawl through. Together, they replaced all of the bronze metal with a cheap plastic look-a-like. They set all of the real ones under one of the wooden stairs to the front door. With devilish smiles, they fled the crime scene and headed for the most dangerous cabin of the all, the Ares cabin.

They had a perfect prank in mind and it was double sided. Conner led the way to the Aphrodite cabin while Travis trekked forward into the cabin that could definitely be mistaken with an evil lair. He grabbed all of the weapons from the bedsides, walls, chests and everywhere else. He also took up a paintbrush dabbed in pink and began plastering sloppily drawn bunnies and flowers across the walls. He tiptoed away and out the door. From there, he met up with Connor again

"Did you get all of the clothes and make-up?" Travis said biting back a laugh.

"Yep! Did you get all their weapons?" Connor questioned although Travis was already nodding his head before.

Meet me at the Dionysius cabin when you're done," Travis said with a mischievous glint and bolted to the Aphrodite cabin. As he walked in, he noticed how bare it looked without all their fan girl possessions decorating the atmosphere. Instantly, he began hanging swords and shields on the walls and replacing where their clothes used to be with maces and helmets. He smiled at the red and black skulls and blood painted as the exterior.

Travis found Conner starting on the Dionysius cabin. He had already put whipped cream on Castor's face. Pollux had his hand in a warm cup of water and neither boy wanted to be there when the effects started.

Travis and Conner scampered out as Pollux's blankets began to dampen. Connor look up and down a list, "Next is the Poseidon cabin, Apollo cabin, and finally the Demeter cabin since the others are empty."

They pried the door open to the Poseidon cabin and found Percy drooling in his sleep. Tyson wasn't there, so this would make their prank a lot easier. Firstly, they rearranged all of his furniture except for the bed to face the opposite direction. Next, they set up a picture of Long Island Sound and poster it across the room of the actual window. They covered up the real window and the door with wood that matched the walls. The hardest part was upon them. They rotated Percy's bed with him in it, to the other side of the room and facing 180 degrees differently. The deed was done.

The Stoll brothers squeezed through an opening they had left to the door and prepared to raid the Apollo cabin. Surly enough, everyone was awake. Travis put a chair to the handle of the door, smirking as he did it. After they were successfully locked in, Connor turned on a recording Travis and him had made earlier. It was of a terrible mix of the flute and the harp being played incorrectly. They set it to the highest volume and on loop, and then ran off in fits of laughter.

Travis and Conner exchanged glints of evil grins. They both knew it was time to prank the Demeter cabin and their very favorite victim, Katie. They stalked to the cabin and began plotting.

* * *

It was eerily quiet and Katie couldn't take it any longer. She had been waiting for something to go wrong for hours, but it stayed still. Eventually she became to hungry to stay any long and left to eat lunch with the survivors of the Stoll pranks.

She scanned the tables and saw that the entire Apollo cabin was missing along with Percy and a few campers in each table. Then she noticed something stranger, the Stoll brothers weren't there either. This only added to Katie's anxiety. She went back to her cabin and flinched at the slightest shift in the air. She sat on her bed and refused to leave.

"Katie! You've been in here for hours! Come have dinner with us!" Miranda Gardiner shouted. Katie hadn't noticed it had been that long.

"If I don't leave, Travis and Conner won't be able to prank the cabin! I'm not leaving!" She countered stubbornly.

Miranda huffed and strutted away. As it became night time, Katie wondered where her fellow campers were. Then, she heard something. She listened harder and thought she heard a shout. It wasn't until she felt something wet on her nose that she realized that she had been pranked.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" She screamed in fury as chocolate began to rain on her. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but failed since it was stuck together with hot fudge. She heard laughter from outside.

"Sorry Katie Kat! I didn't know you were in there!" She heard Travis shout to her while chuckling.

Katie knew that she would never forget this. She would get revenge on Travis and Connor Stoll for replacing her roof with chocolate bunnies. She would remember. Always.

* * *

**Read, Review, follow, whatever, I hoped you enjoyed it! I just decided to write this because it's April Fool's Day and that kind of means I'd be letting go of a golden opportunity of a life time to not write about the Stoll brothers.**


End file.
